Slippery like a snake
by darkyamicreator
Summary: AU. Sick of the fame, Harry leaves the Wizarding World to become a snake breeder. With a world of people searching for him the most unlikely person finds and falls in love with him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Sick of the fame, Harry leaves the Wizarding World to become a snake breeder. With a world of people searching for him the most unlikely person finds and falls in love with him.

"Normal speaking"

**Slippery like a Snake**

Prologue

Harry sat down on a comfortable chair beside a small coffee table with a full cup of steaming hot coffee in hand as he contemplated the events that lead up to his life as it was now.

It had been a long and arduous journey that he was not willing to ever do again. And now that he had the time to reflect over it he found the whole 'adventure' which was the closest word he could relate to it as being absolutely ludicrously hilarious. Something that he could tell to his 'children' if they ever decided they wanted to have children.

His husband, Severus Snape, the snarky, delicious and delectable Potions Master and Potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pulled him from his musings with a question.

"What are you thinking about Harry," the snarky man asked. "You have that whimsical smile on your face that I don't quite know if I can trust that anything good could ever possibly come of it."

A stream on laughter poured from Harry as he watched his husband watching him very suspiciously. The laughter seemed to lull the man slightly as he sat down on the chair opposite of harry.

"Just thinking about the pesky thing that we conveniently call our past and how we somehow survived the impossible and the unimaginable to reach the present point in time in a single piece so unscathed," Harry said taking a dip of his drink as to not burn his mouth.

Severus shook his head. History, their past, most still thought that Harry was out of his mind, absolutely bonkers for even wanted what he had and who he was currently in a relationship with. But then again, not many people actually knew where he was or even that he was still alive. He had seen to that a long time ago with an elaborate disappearing act that had fooled the whole wizarding world and was still continuing to do so.

"And where pray tell does this tale begin…" Severus playfully asked with an obvious amusement in his voice.

"Well, as all stories, I should think that it would all start at the beginning sometime during Seventh year at Hogwarts just around about graduation…" Harry began.

To be continued…

Note: While this is extremely short, chapters in general will be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Sick of the fame, Harry leaves the Wizarding World to become a snake breeder. With a world of people searching for him the most unlikely person finds and falls in love with him.

"Normal speaking"

Slippery like a Snake Chapter One _Flashback_ It was indeed the end of the war, the evil Dark Lord Voldemort, the leader of the pure-blood movement, as people had come to calling it was finally defeated. Death had finally come to him, and with all of his horcrux's destroyed he had no way to come back. 

The last major fight between the two sides, of light and dark begun on the night of the Hogwart's graduation ceremony for Harry and his friends, again Dumbledore had managed to pick another appalling Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore was the one who handed out the Certificates for the completion of Year Seven at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was the one who handed them to Dumbledore. Upon handing the certificate to Harry, he had no idea that the document in question was a portkey, set to activate upon the opening of the seal holding the document rolled up.

Barely minutes after the ceremony had been completed, Harry along with the rest of the year level broke the seals of the certificates. Harry was the only one who suddenly disappeared with a pop! Apparently the whole hall of parents, student's and teachers instantly went into an uproar at his sudden disappearance. To them, all it represented was the disappearance of the potential savior of their world, not as anything else.

The portkey dropped Harry off in the same cemetery as the cup portkey from the Triwizard Cup Tournament had in his forth year, the year that Voldemort received his body back, his true return. The rat, Wormtail to those that he had befriended at school, or Peter Pettigrew was awaiting his arrival. With his wand out, Peter quickly had the confused Harry tied with thick ropes. When they were conjured, they had been stronger than regular muggle rope, but Peter pretended to strengthen them, but reduced them to the state of muggle rope that could easily be cut through with even a blunt knife. Or the conveniently placed knife that Harry had in a sheath up his right wrist.

The knife in question was a present from the Hogwart's Potion's Master. Being stuck with the man so often for training, on both Occlumency, extra Dark Arts and Defense lessons, allowed for the two of them to sort out their difference and form a friendship of sorts. A friendship that Harry had let his feelings escalate beyond that of simple friends but onwards towards love. Though he felt that he could ever act on these feelings. Harry knew in his mind that Severus Snape was old enough to be his father, but his heart didn't care. He didn't even know if Severus was gay or straight. He could have been totally straight and revoked what little friendship that they had created, which Harry was not willing to give up without a fight.

The actual knife was parseltongue controlled and only a person who could speak the snake language could truly wield the knife as an effective weapon. Otherwise is was no more than a blunt knife with no use, which no matter how many times was attempted to sharpen it would remain blunt. Long ago Slytherin, the founder of Hogwarts, had created it. It had a partner knife, together in a fight they were an affective team and together with the skill of the wielder were almost unbeatable.

Peter left Harry in the ropes to get Voldemort, so that he could 'kill' him. Leaving the ropes intact while the men came out, Harry waited for the right time. Severus and himself had been searching for a way to destroy Voldemort completely. A way that he would never return ever again, with all of the horcrux's destroyed all that was left was the small piece of spirit that was left in the current body that Voldemort inhabited. All of the other pieces had been destroyed with the destruction of each horcrux.

After long and arduous nights of searching Harry had stumbled onto the spells that he needed. Flipping past it in the book, he had almost missed it, but the words soul and destruction spotted on the page as he flicked to the next made him turn back. The spell itself caused that soul of the person it was cast upon to be removed from the body for a short amount of time. During this small amount of time, then he would only have to seal it inside of a piece of strong stone. Minerals and gems were most often used for soul carriers as they were denser and less likely to crack or break apart and set the soul free again. Diamonds were the recommended stone for magically strong souls, as it was the strongest stone currently available. The stronger the magic of a spirit the more likely that the stone would break apart if the stone was week.

Once captured the stone the spirit was stored in needs to be purified of the spirit. This could only happen with the most pure flames available to the person. The most pure flames in existence are the flaming mane of the Fire Unicorn, an almost extinct creature that no one had been able to spot in over a hundred years. The Fire Unicorn were found mainly around active volcano's, the last spotted sighting, but not confirmed since there had been many over the years was during an eruption on the Hawaii islands a few years back. The next best was the flame of a burning Phoenix, Harry had already asked and acquired the headmaster Phoenix's approval, and consent to the idea. He would be awaiting the call upon the time, which Harry would require him.

Once Voldemort had arrived, he made a show of calling all of his death eaters to gloat over the capture of Harry Potter once again. That was when Harry cut the ropes with the knife. It had surprised Voldemort and all of his followers. Knowing that he had only seconds, Harry pulled out his wand and cast the spell before anyone could do anything. Fortunately for Harry, the spell was a quick one, though as a consequence as it was a high level Dark Arts spell it required a lot of power and with a quick movement of his wand, Voldemort's soul was set free. Puling out a piece of diamond that Harry had taken to carrying on his person should something like this ever happen and captured the soul. Turning his wand to the body of the fallen soulless man and cast a quick fire spell at the body, the actual spell that Wizard cremators used, if anyone should think to find out.

The silence that had followed the soul spell hit and set free the soul of their leader and make the soul less body to fall to the ground was broken with the sending off of the cremation spell set the Death Eaters into action. All hell broke loose and chaos began. Half of the death eaters, mostly the ones who had been forced to join or have their family die or on threat of their own death, left and apparated away. The other half began throwing spells at Harry, even though their master was no more.

Spells flew in all directions; miraculously the spells never hit Harry who had dropped to the ground and the let the spells fly overhead in all directions. Hitting other Death eaters. Grabbing hold of the portkey that was always on his chain around his neck, he left and arrived on Hogwart's grounds with the diamond that held Voldemort's soul inside, in his hand.

Very disheveled , Harry called for Fawkes who appeared in a burst of fire, by his side. He was near a burning day already and Harry knew that Fawkes had sensed that it would be near and was ready for the burning and purification of the diamond.

Fawkes watched as Harry placed the diamond of the ground and stood back to watch him do his part. Forced burning days were done with a swirl of fire surrounding the Phoenix before the Phoenix smoldered down to ashes. The baby Phoenix poked it head out of the ashes on the ground, sitting on the diamond.

A few singed pieces of grass needed to be watered, so with a weak water spell, Harry cast it and put out all of the grass. It also washed the baby phoenix and the ashes off of the diamond. Picking up the baby Fawkes, Harry grabbed the diamond and looked at it. It was once again clean and clear. Only the diamond was left. None of the smoky black soul of the Mad Dark Lord was left. All of the dark misty soul was gone, the last remnants of the Dark Lord was now gone.

Placing the diamond away for safekeeping's as it was an expensive diamond that had been dragged out of the ground in a massive muggle mine.

Harry pulled himself up onto his feet, with his magic at such low levels he was weak and he knew it wouldn't be long until he passed out. Unable to use Fawkes as he was now only a chick, Harry made sure that the baby phoenix was safely in his hands then walked to the Hogwarts doors. Stumbling in, Harry used a wall to hold himself up where he met a very concerned Potions Master. A tracking charm that Harry had let him cast on his pendent portkey so that he could tell when it had been activated had warned him of Harry's return. The rest of the Hogwarts population was near behind him.

"Voldemort's dead," Harry said before he gave into the darkness and fell into Severus' arms.

End Flashback 

To be continued…


End file.
